bbb2ndfandomcom-20200214-history
Luppi
Introduction Luppi, mid range fighter with high priority moves to out range all other fighters. He is equipped with mid range S series, teleport attack launcher, sniping move, and multi enemy targeting resurreccion. Dispite having good range, his moves tend to be vulnerable against GS and whiff punishment, which can quickly deplete his low stamina. Pro *Mid ranged high priority S series *Teleport attack B, which is a launcher, OTG, and hits from behind *Sniping A/EX/O, hide behind obstacles *His arms can go through obstacles *Only arrancar with resurreccion in the game, gains more range *PU O, abusable 360 move with guard crush effect *Inceasing reiatsu pair up Con *All his moves are vulnerable to whiff punishment, long attack duration *PU activation is vulnerable, may eat fatal damage *Low stamina *Slow in PU, can't dodge much *Supers in base form isn't effective as others *Air moves are difficult to use Movelist Analysis Combo 1. Sx2, B, Sx3 *Basic combo 2. Sx2, B, Sx2, B(target change), Sx2, B(target change)..... *Target change combo 3. EX xN *Infinite reiatsu gimmick, multiple homing cero 4. EX, Cero, Sx1~2, Cero, Sx1~2.... *Chaining cero and S can do about 40~50% damage *Hard to judge when to hit Sx2, cero shot angle is random *Depends on the stage PU combo 1. Sx2, O, A *Basic combo 2. Sx2, A, A, O, OTG A, O(meaty guard crush) *Near the wall combo 3a. After combo 2, meaty O hits, S, A, OTG A *Gain reiatsu combo after combo 2 3b. After combo 2, meaty O hits, S, A, O *50% combo, but needs a lot reiatsu to do this combo after combo 2 *2 combo death, opponent will more likely burst during this combo. Stick to combo 3a Strategy Spam combo 2 *Keeps enemy busy, his long arms may hit multiple enemy at once *Builds meter fast for R2 burst, EX if your teammate provide decent cover to compensate for the need to burst *Cancel to B(target change) during S series if an enemy is going to interrupt *S series can out prioiritize and snuff many moves Hiding & Sniping *Hide behind obstacles are camp at an higher elevation and spam A *Cancel A to O(target change optional), to keep an enemy busy. Saving teammate from getting double teamed *O can help set up reiatsu building combo for teammate *O can hit Yammy for good damage *B when you want to get back into mid range combat Reiatsu Pair Up *Works in Luppi's favor, more chance to EX and reiatsu burst *Spammable O in PU *If teammate has spammable supers helps apply pressure agasint the enemy EX *Cero EX in base form only works on some stages *PU Kon & Mayuri stage, Inner Ichigo's stage, Ichigo's house, Hueco Mundo, Vaizard Base, Bony-chan, and Hell Gate. *Can be spammed with infinite reiatsu pill Air A (both base and PU) *Can be used to hit enemy in lower elevation, goes throught the floor Resurreccion *Vulnerable upon activation, hide in an higher elevation to buy time or have enough reiatsu to burst *Base form EX, then activate covers Luppi during the activation phase, no reiatsu to burst *Spam S series cancelled to O *A/B is slow but with good cover can hit multiple enemies, cancel to O for damage and down *Can do deadly combo near the wall with meaty O okizeme *Don't jump, unless its for mobility *Can target enemy on higher elevation with B and O(Effective tip on Vaizard Base) *Don't get sandwiched with no reaitsu, sonido away and spam S *Reiatsu pair up can make Luppi deadly, spam O *Teammate cover is the key to a strong effective Luppi